


Reason

by ZeAwesomeness



Series: Alioth AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fusion Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: After a long day of work Ava is done with Alioth teasing her. She decides to finally drop the question thats been plaguing her ever since their first encounter: why did Bill and Dipper permafuse?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, BillDip - Relationship, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: Alioth AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Alioth laid on Ava's bed flipping through her "nerd of the week" magazine and sneering at all the fake news. "Gross, mutant toads hate coffee, why even say they can digest it properly?" Alioth yelled out into what seemed like nothing as he wasn't expecting a response, yet from the other side of the room Ava sighed.

"So, are you just going to keep reading my stuff or was there a reason you came here at all?"

Alioth excitedly opened his mouth, a comment on the tip of his tongue— but Ava sharply cut him off "besides to aggravate me?"

Alioth promptly shut his mouth.

Ava shut off her micro chip effectively closing the file and latest report she'd been working on. Swiveling her chair around, arms sternly crossed, she fixed Alioth with a look that definitely meant nothing good.

"Why do you keep coming here?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand, and Alioth knew it right away. However he still just simply shrugged and replied "why should I spoil the mystery?"

Ava slouched forward as she tried to rub out the knot between her brows "okay, fine, okay.” This train of talk wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon and they both knew it. 

She looked back up at Alioth with a tired expression as she tried to calculate something in the labyrinth that was her mind, “can you at least tell me why you’re fused?” Alioth stiffened considerably at that. “I thought you promised not to bring that night up again” Alioth glowered at her, his eyes beginning to illuminate a deadly green as his attention became focused solely on her. Ava rolled her eyes at the defensive stance as she lazily held her hands up in a peaceful gesture. With a lean back in her chair she simply stared off into a corner “and you promised to tell me eventually.”

Alioth seemed to slow down considerably at that, possibly realizing he had accidentally backed himself into a corner. He opened his mouth to deny what Ava had said but found he could not. The realization he’d made that promise seemed to fall heavily on his shoulders as he stared sadly at the floor.

It was a strange look on the man. Ava hadn’t known him nearly as long as John or his other friends but she could tell it wasn’t like him at all. Seeing the horrible hurt that practically filled his eyes and threatened to spill in the form of tears made her begin to re-evaluate the question all together.

She fidgeted awkwardly with the loose threads in her seat “you don’t have to tell me” Ava began gently, worried she’d ruined her only chance at a major scientific breakthrough.

“I just wanted—“ Alioth bitterly chuckled, cutting her off this time, “answers, right?” Ava went quiet because why deny the truth?  
The only thing she could think to do to release the tension that had built in the tiny room at a staggeringly fast pace was to helplessly shrug.

Alioth watched her movements with a strange look before grumbling out “fine, I keep my deals." 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey kid, where do these vials go?!" Bill called out into the large laboratory.

"Over by the quantum reactor!" Birch called back from what sounded like everywhere, his voice ricocheting off the metallic walls and every strange item housed in the make shift warehouse.

Bill simply shrugged and walked over to the portal like device and laid down the cardboard box of glass items.

Dipper refused to come with Bill to visit Birch. He'd practically been glued to Mabel's bed side ever since she took that nasty fall down the stairs resulting in a broken arm. It seemed more than ever age was finally catching up to old shooting star.

The thought was sobering which maybe is why Bill didn't like thinking about how old everyone was getting— even his own kids.

Speaking of, Birch rounded the corner, his ragged lab coat trailing behind him in a dusty mess. His blonde hair became dimmer everyday and Bill knew it was only going to be a couple more years before it turned completely grey.

At least he'd finally complete the stereotypical mad scientist look.

"Hey Bill, can you look at this?" Birch paid no mind to Bills dazed state as he simply gestured to his disorganized mess of a clipboard. Bill scanned the formulas with ease and, to neither of their surprise, the math was flawless.

"Good job, kid", Bill smiled as he playfully ruffled Birches hair. At this Birch smiled ever so slightly, but if you blinked you would've missed it for all too soon it fell back into its neutral expression.

  
"I have to finish project stable by 2045 or else my founders will be threatening to de-escalate funds again." Birch turned away to go fiddle with some other science gizmo. Before he completely left the area though he stopped and slightly turned to his dad "... Thanks Bill."

His expression never changed nor did he do anything to show his gratitude but Bill knew Birch meant it as he continued walking away.

Bill simply hummed as he looked around but his mind was elsewhere. Mainly on both Dipper and Birch.  
He'd gotten into his fair share of arguments with Birch over his obsessions.

It didn't seem healthy to be cooped up in these places all the time. Just like Dipper was doing now. Bill couldn't understand it but he eventually figured out it made Birch happy, and who didn't want their kids to be happy?  
He at least forced Birch to stay in contact with his family but otherwise he'd learned to respect much of Birches rigid behaviours, it ended up being easy when he realized how similar it was to Dipper.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by an overwhelming anguish.

The feelings were so sharp and fast they completely blinded Bill. He let out an audible gasp as his knees shook and he struggled to stay standing.

What was this? It had to be grief, no doubt about that. But he wasn't grieving anyone so who could— _Dipper_.

Bill didn't even hesitate to blip into the mystery shack. He was there in under a second and it only took two or three more seconds for him to run to Mabel's bed side.

The sight that greeted him though had him stopping in his tracks faster than even he realized.

Mabel's face had gone pale, lifeless. The energy that once vibrated from Mabel like an unstoppable force had... stopped.

Dipper was holding her limp hand, begging her to wake up but everyone in that room knew she wasn't going to. The shock of what had unfolded riddled Bill completely speechless and immobile for far too long.

When his scattered thoughts came back to him he could only find one word for what he was feeling. Numb. It was weird, Mabel was his best friend, one of the only people he'd ever confided in more than Dipper or his own sister yet he couldn't shed a tear for her death.  
  
He didn't want to think about it. What he needed to think about was helping Dipper here and now.

He slowly walked over to Dippers side and softly kneeled next to Dipper. It didn't seem he had even noticed Bill enter nor sit down beside him.

He wasn't sure if he should have taken Dipper away from the sight of his dead sister, maybe it would've eased the pain later, but something told him that if he had tried to Dipper would've never forgiven him.

So beside Dipper he sat, carefully entangling their warm hands together hoping to be the comforting source he needed in that moment but knowing he could never replace what was just lost.


End file.
